


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Ringo being Ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Ringo dreams of Easy and is the one who falls in love first. He doesn't handle it well.





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessaCalanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaCalanor/gifts).



> Just a heads up, the POV changes quickly a few times. Also, I want to give a shout out to my partner in crime, NessaCalanor. You are the greatest person alive and I'm so happy to have found you. This one's for you!

The party Elli decided to throw on the terrace to celebrate Paco's successful surgery and subsequent recovery was in full swing. Everyone was there having a great time. Ringo was working the grill and talking to Paco. Tobias and Easy were on the couch laughing at KayC's dancing. After a while, Easy came over to wish Paco congratulations. He talked with Paco for a couple minutes before looking at Ringo, "Beer?" he asked. Ringo gave a slight smile and nodded. Since he was doing the grilling, he hadn’t gotten a chance to get one. It was nice of Easy to offer.

While Easy disappeared to get the beers, Paco glanced at Ringo, "I'm really glad you two were able to work out your differences." Ringo didn't respond. Sure, he and Easy had been civil to each other the past couple weeks, they cooled off on the bickering and even started to spend small amounts of time together, but it wasn't a big deal.

Easy returned with an ice cold beer and held it out to Ringo. Ringo took it with a thanks and they started chatting. It was a short conversation, but a nice one. Easy would have never believed that he and Ringo would ever stop hating each other long enough to have a normal conversation, but it looked like they had both decided it was time to leave the past in the past.

The party lasted well into the night and it appeared as though everyone enjoyed themselves. A couple of the guests were passed out on the sofa, but the rest made it to their rooms before crashing. Ringo wasn't tired after the party; he had a great time and was still pumped up. After everyone crashed, he cleaned up the terrace and did some work on his computer. He took his time getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He felt good as he drifted off to sleep.

***************

_Ringo shoved Easy back into the wall, following him so he could press himself up against the taut body in front of him. He wanted Easy trapped so he could do whatever he wanted to him. He connected their mouths in a hot, passionate kiss and was pleased when Easy returned the kiss and grabbed Ringo's hips. Ringo thrusted into him, unable to stop himself from grinding against Easy. He started unbuttoning Easy's shirt. After a couple buttons, he decided it was taking too long and just ripped the rest of the buttons off and yanked the shirt off his shoulders. He wanted it off. Now. He yearned to touch that warm skin._ Damn _, he thought. He had never felt like this before. Never yearned for someone so bad. He slammed Easy against the wall again and reveled in Easy's moan that echoed off the walls. Ringo kissed at his neck as he hugged him close. He wanted to fit himself as close to Easy's body as possible. He hungered for the contact._

_They were tearing off each other’s clothes as fast as possible while stumbling to find a flat surface. As soon as the back of Ringo’s legs hit the small brown couch, Easy shoved him down. Ringo was shocked by Easy’s confidence but he was also really fucking turned on by it. Easy had a glint in his eye as he whispered, "I’m in control now," then dropped to his knees._

Ringo awoke gasping for breath, his back coming off the bed. _What the fuck was that?_   He put his head in his hands and tried to calm his breathing. That was the most vivid dream he had ever experienced. He could still feel Easy's lips on his. He noticed he was rubbing his bottom lip and tore his hand away. It was then that he realized that he was rock hard. _Shit_. He hopped out of bed, sat on the floor, and started doing sit ups. He wouldn't stop until he passed out.

***************

A week later and the dreams still had not stopped. Ringo was almost too scared to walk out the door. What if he ran into Easy? He couldn't stop thinking of those dreams and did not want to see Easy right now. Almost every night for a week, Easy haunted his dreams. He didn’t like the way the dreams made him feel. His feelings in the dreams were strong, stronger than he’d ever felt in real life. At first he thought the dream was just a fluke, a random sex dream, nothing to worry about, but this was more than just sex. He tried everything to stop the dreams from coming. He stayed awake as long as possible, working out until he was too tired to think. He even did some research online, but nothing worked. He didn't have the energy to deal with people today, especially Easy. He sighed. It's too bad he had a reputation to protect. Ringo Beckmann was a lot of things, but a coward wasn't one of them, so he squared his shoulders, raised his head and pushed the door open.

He marched up to the kiosk with his head held high. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw that Miri was working. He started to calm down, his body finally relaxing. He got his water and special gummies and turned to leave, literally running right into someone. Ringo looked up to yell at the person, but jumped back when he saw who crashed into him. He was staring at the last person he wanted to see…Easy. He didn’t look away immediately. He just looked at him, really looked at him. As if he had all the answers Ringo was looking for. _Could I really have feelings for him? Easy Winter? The goodie-two-shoes boy next door? My arch nemesis?_   Sure, over the last couple months, they had talked more and gotten closer. He would say they are almost friends at this point, but that didn’t mean he was in love with him. _No_. Ringo just needed to get laid. He thought about calling Lena to see if that would help get rid of these dreams. He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Watch where you’re going," he growled as he turned and walked away as fast as he could.

***************

_"Honey, I'm home," Ringo announced with a grin as he strode through the front door. He heard a chuckle from the bedroom and pulled his shirt off as he headed towards the voice. He stopped in the doorway, just to stare, smiling slowly when Easy looked up from his book. He looked so perfect there, sitting in bed and enjoying his paperback. The sight was comforting to Ringo; he would never get tired of seeing his boyfriend waiting on him to get home from work. Ringo sauntered forward and leaned down to kiss his lover sweetly._

_"Mmm," Easy hummed in approval, "How was your day?"_

_"Better now," Ringo responded sweetly as he finished undressing and climbed into their shared bed. He grabbed Easy's left hand and interlocked their fingers. This was his favorite part of the day; coming home and cuddling up with his favorite person. He sighed, resting his head on Easy's strong shoulder. "Tell me about your day." He lay there, stroking his lover’s arm, letting Easy's voice lull him to sleep._

Ringo twitched awake and groaned as he sat up. The dreams had been happening almost every night for the past three weeks, but this one was new. He had accepted that he had feelings for Easy a while ago, but after this dream, he wondered just how strong those feelings really were. Before tonight, his feelings could be excused as plain old physical attraction, but not now. This dream was surreal. The love and devotion he felt in the dream was so profound it nearly overwhelmed him. These kind of dreams do not come about impulsively; they come from deep inside. _Ugh_. Ringo did not want to think about it for another second. He rolled out of the bed, landing gracefully on his hands and feet and immediately started doing push-ups. He was hoping the exercise would exhaust his body and clear his mind.

***************

Ringo sat alone at the bar in Schiller, drinking a beer and contemplating life. He never expected his emotions would control his life. He was stronger than his emotions, smarter. But here he was, doing nothing but ruminating on the commanding dreams that continue to plague him. Each dream was slightly different, but the plot was the same; he and Easy were sickeningly happy together. Ringo slumped on his stool and closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, anything else, but it just wasn't working. Instead, he found himself considering Easy's name. He wondered who gave him the nickname and if he had gotten it because he was so easy-going. It was a logical reason. He was the most easy-going person Ringo had ever met. Even in stressful situations, Easy was calm and collected.

"What's so funny, my friend?" Easy gave him a friendly pat on the back and sat next to him. He figured Ringo had calmed down since their last meeting.

Ringo snapped back to reality, almost falling off the stool. "What?"

"You had a huge smile on your face just now. It must have been something good, judging by your reaction."

"Nothing," his skin burned where Easy had touched him. This was the last thing he needed.  Easy already tormented his dreams, why did he have to torment his waking life as well?  

***************

Easy watched Ringo's facial expressions as he seemed to zone out. He looked confused and angry. Which wasn’t unusual for Ringo, but Easy had gotten to know him pretty well lately and he could tell something was bothering the man. He never would have guessed it, but he and Ringo found some sort of middle ground. Easy was happy this happened because he really didn't like being at odds with anyone, and Ringo was someone you did not want to have for an enemy. He knew from experience.

When Ringo's expression turned thoughtful, Easy got curious. "What are you thinking about?" He wouldn't have asked that a few weeks ago, but their odd hateful relationship had grown into an awkward friendship, so Easy didn't think it was out of line to ask.

*************** 

_Shit_. There he went again, letting his emotions control him. He couldn't think clearly when Easy was around. "None of your business," he spat as he chugged the last of his beer, stood up and walked away. Deep down he knew this wasn’t Easy’s fault. It was his own feelings and inability to deal with them that was the issue, but he couldn’t help lashing out when Easy got too close. It made him feel like he was actually in control. He did feel bad about how he had just treated Easy though. He couldn't stop himself from turning back to check Easy's expression, but when he looked, Easy wasn't paying him any attention. He would never admit it out loud, but that hurt.

***************

Easy was staring at Ringo's back in saddened confusion. Maybe he and Ringo weren’t as close as he thought. The thought made him sad. He liked having Ringo around and wondered why he kept pulling away. When he saw Ringo starting to turn back, he quickly faced the barman, trying to forget the sinking feeling in his stomach.

***************

It was early morning and the streets were quiet. Ringo was grumpy and not in a chatty mood as he walked the short distance to Easy’s kiosk. He just wanted a bottle of water for his morning run and an hour of peace and quiet. He tossed his money on the counter and spouted, “Bottle of water,” not even bothering to look at Easy.

“Please, Easy, thank you,” Easy emphasized in his best Ringo voice as he grabbed the bottle. He turned to hand it to Ringo with a phony smile. Ringo snatched it out of his hand almost violently and started to walk away. _Oh hell no_ , Easy thought. He was sick of that asshole lashing out whenever he felt like it. He tried talking to Ringo, he tried giving him space, but it seemed that Ringo was determined to be an asshole. It was time he learned once and for all that he can’t continue to act this way. Easy stepped out of his kiosk to follow Ringo, “What is your problem lately? You need to stop being such a dick.”

That had Ringo stopping where he stood. He turned slowly and smiled at Easy sadistically. He walked back towards Easy, he didn’t stop and had Easy stumbling backwards until his back was against the kiosk wall. Ringo was just looking for a fight and it seemed that Easy was the one to give it to him. “You better watch your mouth; I'm not someone you want to piss off." Ringo said in a deceptively calm voice.

Too angry to think about the consequences, Easy got in his face, “Stop acting like a child and we won’t have an issue. Why don’t you just tell me what your problem is?”

_My problem is you_. He wanted to scream it as loud as he could, but he didn’t dare. It would only lead to questions he didn’t want to answer. It was then that Ringo noticed how close he and Easy were. Standing outside the kiosk door, they were both breathing heavy with their faces only inches apart. Easy was close enough to grasp, close enough to kiss. Ringo stood there, using all his willpower to resist doing just that. Suddenly, all his anger left him and he was left feeling empty. This is exactly why he had to stay away from Easy. It was physically painful to be around him. He wanted that feeling to go away so he just waved Easy off like he was nothing and turned to leave.

"Ringo!" Easy shouted, but Ringo kept walking. Easy chased after him and grabbed his shoulder, “I’m not done with you”. He could tell something was wrong but he had no idea what it could be. He didn’t understand why Ringo was acting so volatile all of a sudden. If he could just get Ringo to calm down…

"Just stay out of my life. You are nothing, do you hear me? Nothing." Ringo's shout echoed off the nearby buildings, as he shoved him hard. He was sick and tired of Easy butting in and causing him trouble.

***************

Easy staggered backward, that last comment was uncalled for. Ringo always said the most hurtful things. But for the past couple months, he had been almost kind to Easy. Easy had started to think that they could be friends. _Guess not_. After Ringo shoved him, Easy had enough of this treatment and pounced on Ringo. The two wrestled, exchanging punches and slaps until Easy was fed up with it. He pushed Ringo away with all his strength. Ringo stumbled backwards and hit his head on the kiosk shelf behind him and dropped to the cold cement, unmoving. Easy rushed to him, "Ringo, Ringo?" he yelled in panic. He knelt beside Ringo to check him over. He didn't mean to really hurt Ringo, he just wanted to stop his mouthing off. Now he felt guilty about shoving him. He leaned closer, ready to lift Ringo’s head to check for blood when Ringo’s eyes opened. "Ringo, are you okay?" Ringo's eyes were a bit hazy, but he was staring right at Easy and wasn't looking away. Just then, there was something in his eyes. Easy couldn't put his finger on it but it made Ringo look...more human. Easy was still trying to decide what that look meant when Ringo leaned forward and kissed him right on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, a peck really. Shocked and confused, Easy couldn't move. _What the hell?_   Before Easy could pull back, Ringo did, whispering, "I've wanted to do that for a while." Easy's eyes grew wide as he was frozen in place. _What?_   Easy felt like he was the one who hit his head.

Before Easy could get his mouth working enough to form a sentence, Ringo’s eyes turned cold, his body tensed, and the old Ringo was back. "Get off me,” he shoved at Easy.

Easy stumbled away like Ringo was a blazing fire. He could almost see the walls Ringo built inside coming back up. What happened to Ringo to make him so guarded all the time? Easy shook himself out of his thoughts. Ringo was hurt and needed his help. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shove you that hard, honestly. I'll just grab my keys and then I'll take you to the hospital." He wasn’t even going to mention the kiss. To do that would only further Ringo's rage.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not going to the hospital." Ringo tried to stand on his own. He was a little wobbly, but he managed to do it.

"Oh yes you are. I'm not taking any chances. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Ringo didn't fight him on it this time. He _was_  feeling a bit weird. Whether that was from the hit or the kiss was anyone's guess. Why did he have to go and kiss Easy? He didn’t even like the guy. Ringo doesn’t like anybody. Getting close to someone only caused pain; that was the philosophy he lived by. But he enjoyed the kiss, short as it was. It was sweet and made him think that he might just want that passionate life he dreamed about with Easy.

***************

Ringo had a mild concussion. It was nothing to worry about, but because of his last head injury, the doctor wanted to keep him overnight. After the doctor walked out, Easy stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair in the corner and took a deep breath. _This is not going to go well._  But he couldn't just pretend nothing happened. That kiss was shocking enough, but what really disturbed him was what Ringo said after. _"I've wanted to do that for a while."_   Every time he thought of that, he got shivers. It was weird to see a true emotion from Ringo Beckmann, but in that moment, he looked completely honest. He was utterly confused by Ringo’s actions recently. Of course it was the knock to the head that made him act like a normal human being for a second, but that didn’t explain why he said what he did.

"We need to talk about that kiss," Easy stated, falsely confident.

"What kiss?"

"I know neither of us want to talk about it, but it can't be left unsaid."

"Seriously, Easy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Please tell me you remember kissing me earlier?"

"Ha, you wish.

"Richard, you kissed me, I’m not making this up.  That’s not all you did either.” Easy sighed deeply, “You said…”

“Easy,” Ringo interrupted in a harsh whisper, “I do not have the patience to listen to your melodramatic stories right now. I have a headache and I’m tired. You need to leave. Please.”

Ringo didn’t yell or even raise his voice, but the anger was written all over his face. Easy also saw the pain in his eyes, so he decided to drop it for now. The conversation needed to happen, but he could wait a day or two. He nodded once at Ringo and trudged out the door without looking back.

***************

The next morning, Ringo got the all clear from the doctor at the hospital and was just waiting to be discharged.

"Start talking," Tobias announced as he stormed into Ringo's hospital room.

"And hello to you to, brother." Ringo grabbed his baby blue chinos and pulled them on. He was finally getting out of this craphole.

"Half-brother," Tobias corrected as he paced back and forth, looking irritated.

"I'm fine by the way," Ringo offered annoyed, pulling his shirt out of the bag the hospital gave him. Why was Tobias even here? They weren't the closest brothers in the world, they hardly even spoke.

"Don't give me that," Tobias pointed at him accusingly. "You're in love with Easy."

Ringo stopped dressing and looked at Tobias, his white polo dangling in his hand, forgotten. His eyes grew as big as saucers. _Where the hell did that come from?_   Unmoving, he stared at his brother without saying a word. What could he say? They both knew Tobias was right. Ringo broke eye contact first. Tobias was far too good at reading people and he just happened to be one of the few people who could actually read Ringo like a book. Isn't family just a pain in the ass?

As he thought about Tobias’s mood, he realized this wasn't about him at all. This was about Easy. That explained why Tobias was acting so agitated. He wasn't concerned about Ringo's well-being, no, he was worried about his precious Easy. Ringo smirked, knowing he now had the upper hand. "Is your boy spreading rumors again?"

"I think you’re forgetting how well I know you, Richard. I used to be just like you, remember? Now tell me what happened." 

Ringo sat down on his hospital bed, defeated. He was tired. Tired of fighting and tired of hiding. And he knew Tobias was the only person who was willing to help him.

Ringo pushed up from his seat, visibly frustrated, throwing his arms up. "I don't know what happened, okay." There was no point lying to Tobias. He was right, he knew every asshole trick there was. "I lost control for a second. I never intended to do something like that, for him to find out."

Tobias just looked at him knowing there was more.

Ringo sat back down with a tired sigh and started talking. He knew he could trust Tobias. He was there for him during the whole Yannick disaster and never once made fun of him or used the information against him. He told Tobias about the dreams and how often they had been happening. And once he started talking, he found it hard to stop. He had been keeping all of this in for so long that it felt good to say it out loud. Tobias listened, never once interrupting. As soon as Ringo said his last word on the subject though, he regretted speaking at all. This was his problem. It wasn't up to Tobias, or anyone else, to fix it.

"Ringo, you always do this. You keep this crap inside thinking it will just go away. Your feelings for Easy are not going to go away, you have to know that. You need to tell him."

"I can't tell him," he sounded broken. He stared at the ground for a long while before speaking. "I know I'm an asshole okay. I know that I destroy the lives of everyone I come in contact with. And usually, that doesn't bother me. But..." A single tear slide down Ringo’s cheek.  "I don't want to ruin Easy's life. I don't want to be the cause of his sadness."

_I cannot believe I just said that_ , Ringo thought. It was the truth though. He wasn't surprised that Tobias was able to zero in on his problem in less than 10 minutes. There were more tears now. Ringo couldn’t stop them. He wiped his eyes dry with one hand. "I want Easy to be happy and I know that if I get involved with him, I will eventually ruin him."

Tobias patted Ringo on the shoulder lightly, knowing that too much physical contact would only upset him. "If you don't tell him, you are going to ruin yourself. Plus, Easy is stronger than you think. Why don't you let him decide if it is worth giving you a chance?"

***************

That evening, Ringo knocked on Easy’s door, nervous as hell. He really did not want to do this, but Tobias was right. _Damn him_. The pain and the anger and the dreams wouldn’t stop until he got everything out in the open. If Easy had a problem with what he had to say, well, that was just too damn bad. The fake bravado helped Ringo steel his nerves as the door opened. His stomach twisted and dropped when he looked Easy in the eyes, but he didn’t let it show. He was Richard fucking Beckmann and he was always in control. “We need to talk.”

“Come in,” Easy stepped back and opened the door wider. This is it. They were finally going to discuss that bizarre kiss. His nerves were shot as Ringo stared at him intensely. “Do you want a beer?” He turned to the fridge to get away from Ringo’s gaze, even if it was only for a couple of seconds.

Ringo stepped into Easy’s tiny apartment and sat down at the kitchen table. Easy handed him the beer and sat opposite him.

Ringo took a swig of beer to calm himself and jumped right in. “Easy, I have feelings for you,” he muttered, looking down. He just couldn’t look at Easy while saying these things. It was hard enough saying this out loud without getting lost in those bright hazel eyes. “It took me by surprise. I know I handled it wrongly and for that I’m sorry.”

“Wow,” Easy was dumbstruck. He knew Ringo was dealing with something, but he never expected this. Even with the kiss, it never crossed his mind that Ringo could have real feelings for him. Honestly, before yesterday, Easy wasn’t sure Ringo had feelings at all.

“And I know it’s strange to hear that I actually have feelings, but it’s true.” Ringo said as if he could read Easy’s thoughts. He sat there quietly, looking up to find Easy staring at the table, unmoving. He had said what he came here to say and now the ball was in Easy’s court. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he realized that Easy didn’t intend to respond. He sighed internally. He knew this would happen. Why would Easy believe him now or even want to be with him? He wished again that he never opened his stupid mouth. Ringo stood to leave.

Easy looked up at him, and blurted “Okay.” He made the decision then and there to give Ringo a chance. He may have been shocked to hear this from Ringo, but it made sense, didn’t it? He and Ringo were a good match. Opposites attract and all that. He wanted to take things slow, but he believed that, in time, he and Ringo could become something spectacular. A smile pulled at his lips. He was looking forward to it.

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I am willing to give it a try. I think there could be something between us.”

“Really? Okay.” Ringo nodded, trying to keep his cool. He couldn’t believe Easy was really willing to give him a chance.

Suddenly, Easy jumped up and stepped around the table to Ringo, wanting to make sure he got one important point across loud and clear, “But I’m serious, Richard, one nasty outburst from you or one devious scheme that hurts me and I’m gone. I won’t be treated that way.”

Ringo wanted nothing more than to be able to promise to give up his old ways, but if he wanted a real chance with Easy, he knew he couldn’t lie anymore. “I can promise to work on it?”

Easy took Ringo’s hand and smiled that bright smile that Ringo loved so much, “I can deal with that!”

It was Ringo’s turn to smile. He smiled his first honest smile since God knows when. Easy really was the most easy-going person alive. He wrapped Easy up in a hug. Ringo never believed he could be happy, but with Easy looking at him like that, he believed he could be anything. He grabbed Easy’s face with both hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. Ringo usually wasn’t one for hopes and dreams and all that mushy crap, but as Easy kissed him back, Ringo couldn’t help but hope that maybe one day his dreams of domesticity with Easy would be reality.

Fin


End file.
